Sing Along With The Care Bears: A Day Out With Good Luck Bear
A Day Out With Good Luck Bear is the seventh and final video in the Sing Along With The Care Bears video series. Songs (with lyrics) Zip-A-Dee-Do-Dah Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay My, oh, my, what a wonderful day Plenty of sunshine headin' my way Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay! Mister Bluebird's on my shoulder It's the truth, it's "actch'll" Everything is "satisfactch'll" Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay Wonderful feeling, wonderful day! Mister Bluebird's on my shoulder It's the truth, it's "actch'll" Everything is "satisfactch'll" Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay Wonderful feeling, wonderful day! Following the Leader Following the leader, the leader, the leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go We won't be home till morning, till morning, till morning We won't be home till morning Because he told us so Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee do tee day Tee dum, tee dee it's part of the game we play Tee dum, tee dee, the words are easy to say Just a teedle ee dum a teedle ee do tee day Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee do tee dum We're one for all, and all of us out for fun We march in line and follow the other one With a teedle ee do a teedle ee do tee dum Following the leader, the leader, the leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go We won't be home till morning, till morning, till morning We won't be home till morning Because he told us so Tee dum, tee dee a teedle ee do tee day We march along and these are the words we say Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle de dum dee-day Oh, a teedle ee dum a teedle ee do tee day Oh, a teedle ee dum a teedle ee-do-tee-day Do Your Ears Hang Low? The Friendship Festival If You're Happy And You Know It Margo (Bingo) There was a dog who's loyal and true And Margo was her name-O M-A-R-G-O M-A-R-G-O M-A-R-G-O And Margo was her name-O There was a dog who's loyal and true And Margo was her name-O *bark*-A-R-G-O *bark*-A-R-G-O *bark*-A-R-G-O And Margo was her name-O There was a dog who's loyal and true And Margo was her name-O *bark*-*bark*-R-G-O *bark*-*bark*-R-G-O *bark*-*bark*-R-G-O And Margo was her name-O There was a dog who's loyal and true And Margo was her name-O *bark*-*bark*-*bark*-G-O *bark*-*bark*-*bark*-G-O *bark*-*bark*-*bark*-G-O And Margo was her name-O There was a dog who's loyal and true And Margo was her name-O *bark*-*bark*-*bark*-*bark*-O *bark*-*bark*-*bark*-*bark*-O *bark*-*bark*-*bark*-*bark*-O And Margo was her name-O There was a dog who's loyal and true And Margo was her name-O *bark*-*bark*-*bark*-*bark*-*bark* *bark*-*bark*-*bark*-*bark*-*bark* *bark*-*bark*-*bark*-*bark*-*bark* And Margo was her name-O And Margo was her name-O! Where Have Our Friends Gone? Who Are The People In Your Neighborhood? The More We Get Together The more we get together Together, together The more we get together The happier we'll be. 'Cause your friends are my friends And my friends are your friends The more we get together The happier we'll be. It's time to head back home and it's time to go now And so we will be heading Back home for the night. The singing and dancing Were all so entrancing! I'm glad we got together And had so much fun. It's time to say goodbye now Don't worry or cry now The stars are in the skies now and we'll dream for the day. We've found what we're after Such good times and laughter I'm glad we got together And so friends, goodbye! Trivia * This video marks the official debut of Good Luck’s dogs, Margo and Maxwell. Transcript Click here to see the transcript.